The present invention relates to a system for controlling the switching of communication paths in communication equipment. The present invention is particularly advantageous for use in connection orientated communication networks, such as telephone networks, or asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks. However, the present invention may also find application in other switching situations such as the controlling of data paths in connectionless computer networks